Fighting Frustration
by Tomgirl528
Summary: Toriko can always smell when someone's itching for a battle. With someone like Zebra, things can get way out of hand.


Toriko ducked out of the way as Zebra's fist flew toward his head, aiming a punch of his own at Zebra's unprotected stomach, who dodged and caught his hand, locking their fingers together as they wrestled. Zebra was smiling: a ruined, Glasgow smile, but still. Toriko could smell his exhilaration, his excitement; it clung to Zebra's skin under the dirt, sand and sweat. He grinned to himself. Maybe fighting was fun every once in a while.

They both froze when a very large, very angry, murderous intent swelled behind them. The hairs on the back of Toriko's neck rose as he turned to see Komatsu. At least he thought it was Komatsu. He couldn't really be sure because the little chef was cloaked in a vivid red aura. A vein pulsed in his brow and one hand brandished a wooden spoon like a sword. Toriko swallowed. This can't be good.

"I SWEAR to the GOURMET GODS if another piece of broken furniture or chunk of cement comes flying into my kitchen, I will not cook a single thing for you two for the next three weeks!" Komatsu's voice shook with rage. "If you two are going to fight take it upstairs where you can't disturb me or my cooking. Now GO!" The little chef waved the spoon at them, glaring.

Toriko shuddered at the thought of no food and turned swiftly on his heel, dragging Zebra upstairs with relative ease. It seemed that the threat of Komatsu preparing no meals had effected him too. He paused at the top of the staircase, listening for the usual clatter of pots and pans that meant Komatsu was in the kitchen. He sighed in relief when he heard the ring of metal on metal, than turning to face Zebra.

Toriko seized him by the collar and shoved him through one of the doors to his left simultaneously aiming a punch at Zebra's gut. Zebra gripped his wrist and blocked the punch with his palm, fingers curling around Toriko's fist.

"That was all your fault, you idiot!" Toriko hissed. "Why are we fighting, anyway?! What would we do without Komatsu's cooking, moron?!"

"Who are you calling a moron, stupid?" Zebra growled back, breaking the grip on his collar, pulling Toriko's hand away.

"WHO'S STUPID?!"

The argument dissolved into a flurry of fists. Toriko smashed his head against Zebra's in a vicious headbutt, which only succeeded in making him grin as he aimed a knee at Toriko's stomach. Toriko vaulted over Zebra's shoulder, landing lightly on his feet and twisted, trying to take Zebra's feet out from under him with a well placed kick. Zebra laughed and jumped out of range. They continued for a good 5 minutes. Toriko could smell it again: Zebra's scent all adrenaline and thrill, it raged through him, fueling his own excitement. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

Zebra threw him against a wall hard enough for it to crack behind him. Paint flaking off in large chunks and before Toriko had time to react Zebra was on him. All heat, scars and teeth as they pressed their bodies together. Zebra's lips were on his, kissing him hard, and Toriko sunk his teeth into Zebra's bottom lip, grinding their hips together, high off adrenaline and dizzy with desire. Zebra growled, twisting his hand into Toriko's hair and yanking his head back, exposing his throat. Zebra sunk his teeth into the smooth, sensitive skin, his tongue lapping at the beads of blood that welled and Toriko moaned, fingers raking down Zebura's back, scratching the skin through the tattered cloth of Zebra's top. Zebra placed little bites and sucking kisses down the column of Toriko throat, smirking at the little stifled gasps escaping Toriko's mouth.

Toriko slipped his knee between Zebra's legs, smiling when Zebra growled into his collarbone. Taking advantage of the distraction, he spun them around and slamming Zebra against the wall. He pulled Zebra down, wrapping his arms around his neck as he sealed their lips together. Plunging his tongue into Zebra's mouth, fingers tangled in his dark purple hair. Zebra twisted his tongue with Toriko's as one hand travelled down his back along the line of his spine. The other cupping the back of his neck. Toriko broke the kiss to run the tip of his tongue along the bottom line of Zebra's ruined cheek, grinning once more when Zebra shuddered.

He didn't get to savior his small victory for long when Zebra shoved his hand down and cupped Toriko's hard length through his shorts. He swore, moaning as he ground into Zebra's hand. He releasing one of his hands to do the same to Zebra when he heard a smug chuckle. Zebra groaned, his hand tightening in sky-blue hair as Toriko panted into Zebra's chest. He was about slip his hand into Zebra's shorts when...

"ZEBRA-SAN, TORIKO-SAN, DINNER IS READY!" Komatsu's voice called up the stairs. Toriko jumped, blinking up a Zebra who seemed just a startled as him. He shook his head, trying to clear the haze of lust as he stepped away from Zebra.

"Toriko. We'll continue this later." Zebra growled at him, the scent of lust flowing freely from his skin and around his body. Almost drowning out the smell of delicious food drifting up from below them. Almost. Toriko nodded as they made their way down stairs, wondering if he could get Komatsu to join them.

They were partners after all.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Thank you for reading! I noticed that there aren't a lot of TorikoZebra fics. Sadness... I figured this paring needs more loving, too. So, I thought I'd write one.**


End file.
